1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control assemblies, and in particular to control lever assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles, such as material handling vehicles including loaders and the like, a plurality of control levers are utilized to effect different operations of the working elements of the vehicle. It is then conventional to provide means for mounting the control levers in adjacency for facilitated use by the operator.
However, in the conventional mounting of the control levers, a plurality of pivotal mounting means have been provided with the control levers being independently mounted, although at times on a common support. The provision of a plurality of such pivotal mounting means is relatively expensive and, thus, has presented a problem in the construction of such vehicles.
Further, it is desirable to associate with the control levers a number of the elements controlled thereby, such as the pilot valves, solenoid valves, etc., of the apparatus.